Hou Yi
Hou Yi (后羿 Hòu Yì), also called The Dark Archer or The Dark Wind, was one of the three Demon Commanders of the Shadow Legion in the service of Tzan Ren, the Shadow Demon Sorcerer. She was the youngest of the three Commanders as well as the only female and was in charge of the rangers and scouts. She was also the lover of Tso Lan. Throughout her service to Tzan Ren, Hou Yi held great resentment and jealousy towards her fellow commander Jun Bing, whom she believed Tzan Ren favored over her. In battle, she was not afraid to use deceitful and dishonorable tactics - even against her own allies - to win. She finally fell in battle against Arran Kuang during the Shadow Legion's assault on Los Angeles. Physical description Hou Yi had dark purple skin, much like Tzan Ren, with long pale blonde hair in a braid and bright red eyes. She was covered in form fitting dark purple armor and a dark cloak. She had a quiver of black arrows strapped over her back and was always seen holding her black bow, which she used with deadly precision. Personality Like most demons, Hou Yi was callous, cruel and violent, though she seemed to harbor a soft side for her lover, Tso Lan. She was very contemptuous to her fellow Demon Commanders Jun Bing and Wei Gong, greatly disliking them as well as the prospect of working with them. She was even not afraid to attack her own teammates if it meant securing victory. Beyond that, Hou Yi was loyal to the Shadow Legion, despite her skepticism revolving around the group's reformation, and served her master faithfully. She had little care for weaklings and beings that she considers inferior, such as Linos and An Gou. She in particular held a great distaste for Arran, especially in her final moments when he tried to convince her to turn over a new leaf. She berated Arran for trying to appeal to a good side he believed she had and called him weak before dying. Abilities Powers *'Shadow wind:' Hou Yi wielded a corrupted shadow version of Wind Demon Chi, a power she received from Tzan Ren. With it, she was capable of controlling the wind, using it to prevent Linos from flying away and could even use it to change the path of her arrows. *'Shadow merging:' Hou Yi's only shadow ability was to merge into existing shadows to escape or otherwise conceal herself. *'Enhanced senses:' Hou Yi had keen senses as a hunter and tracker. *'Form transformation:' Hou Yi was capable of interchanging between a human and demon form. **'Partial transformation:' She could transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, she possessed a keen sight that allowed her to see through facades to the truth. It was not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Hou Yi was capable of sensing the presence of other demons near or around her. *'Aura perception:' She was capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Enhanced speed, dexterity, and reflexes' Skills *'Enhanced archery:' Hou Yi was a skilled and deadly archer, able to expertly hit her target with impeccable precision and accuracy. *'Tracking:' Hou Yi was also a skilled tracker, able to pursue her target for a long time. *'Scouting:' Hou Yi was also an excellent scout, capable of sneaking behind enemy lines and surveying their forces. *'Stealth:' Hou Yi was well-versed in stealth, able to conceal her movements from her enemies. Weaknesses *'Light:' As a shadow demon, Hou Yi was weak to light energy. This was shown when she was easily defeated by Arran Kuang, who to her surprise was a light demon. *'Chi spells:' Because of her demon heritage, Hou Yi was susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Hou Yi was highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn her and cause her great pain, though it would not kill her unless she was exposed to a large quantity. *'Control from Tzan Ren:' As a Shadow Legion demon, Hou Yi was susceptible to external control from Tzan Ren. Equipment *'Bow and arrows:' Hou Yi possessed a dark bow and a quiver of black arrows. *'Armor' *'Aries and Gemini Signs (formerly):' Hou Yi briefly came into possession of the Aries and Gemini Signs, which granted her the power of Ramming Charge and Replication respectively. However, after her defeat at the hands of Arran, he reclaimed the Signs she stole from him. Trivia *Hou Yi is named after the archer from Chinese mythology of the same name. **In mythology, Houyi is the lover of Chang'e, the Moon Goddess. Hou Yi's relationship with Tso Lan is a reference to this. *Hou Yi's design was inspired by World of Warcraft's Sylvannas Windrunner. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Deceased